Amo mais que queijo
by Lady Dyz
Summary: Eu sou apaixonada por queijo, queijo de todos os tipos, mas há uma coisa que eu troco por queijo sem pestanejar...


Só existe uma coisa que eu amo mais que queijo... e é essa a historia que eu vou contar para vocês.

Eu passava grande parte do meu dia sozinha. Minha mãe mora em outra cidade por causa do trabalho, meu pai mora com sua mulher em outra casa e eu vivo com minha irmã. Ela faz um curso de massoterapia todas as terças e quintas à noite. No inicio eu usava essas horas em que eu estava sozinha para ter encontros com o meu, na época, namorado. A única pessoa que sabia desses encontros era minha melhor amiga, Alice. Ela dava total apoio para que eu e Amos nos víssemos nessas noites monótonas, e eu nem preciso dizer que eu tirava proveito de cada minuto que nós tínhamos sozinhos. O problema é que um dia nosso namoro acabou. Fiquei muito triste, não sabia nem pra onde ir. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por Amos, e em um minuto o que eu chamava de uma sólida relação se evaporou. Foram dias e noites de lágrimas intermináveis. Lembro-me que quando eu escutava nossa musica, meu coração quase parava, quando passava em frente a nossa sorveteria preferida, minhas mãos tremiam enquanto meus olhos lacrimejavam. O que complicou minha situação foi que nós estudava-mos no mesmo colégio, nos víamos todos os dias. Quando eu estava a sua frente, me enchia de uma força que não sabia de onde vinha. Eu o encarava, tratava-o com cortesia, mas quando nosso breve encontro de olhares passava, meu coração despencava. A esperança de que nós reatássemos o namoro estava sumindo. Então eu encontrei algo que me fez superar de vez o relacionamento.

Numa noite eu assistia a um vídeo na internet quando o vlogger mencionou algo sobre um chat em que se conversava com pessoas do mundo intero pela webcam. Chatroulette. E eu, ingenuamente, me conectei. Vi muitos homens pelados, pedindo que eu mostrasse os peitos, assim como vi muita gente legal. Conheci varias culturas, conversei com pessoas do México, Japão e da Inglaterra. Brasileiros, americanos e canadenses. E todas as vezes que minha Irmã saia para seu curso, eu me conectava a um mundo virtual onde pessoas queriam me conhecer e realmente se interessavam por mim. Queriam saber como era as coisas aqui em Londres, e eu queria saber como era suas vidas onde quer que estivessem, até que um dia eu conversei com a pessoa que mudou minha vida, minha perspectiva de mundo. Seu nome era James Potter, ele vivia na Suécia. Tudo em sua imagem era convidativa. Ele era moreno, de olhos castanhos, másculo e ao mesmo tempo gentil. Conversamos por horas, e quando vi, minha Irma já estava quase em casa. Para não perdermos o contato, adicionei o homem à minha rede de amigos. De repente a única coisa que me interessava era conversar com o homem que me fazia enlouquecer. Amos já estava esquecido a muito tempo, e o fato de termos terminado o colegial ajudava muito. Eu e James conversávamos sobre tudo, minha rotina, meu trabalho numa papelaria, e ele elogiava minha aparência. Dizia que eu estava linda com o cabelo preso, e como eu ficava ainda mais bonita com os cabelos ruivos soltos aos ombros. Depois de algumas conversas pela webcam, eu já não me importava que minha Irma soubesse que eu mantivesse contato com alguém de fora, não que eu tivesse contado a ela de onde ele era ou porque estávamos sempre com a webcam ligada e um sorriso no rosto, mas assim eu podia conversar com ele a qualquer hora, e não somente quando ela estivesse em aula. A cada dia conversávamos mais, e as semanas em que ele ficava fora eram cruciais para mim. A ansiedade me pegava e eu só conseguia me conter quando lia os históricos de nossas conversas anteriores. Eu fui descobrindo as manias de James Potter. Eu sabia que ele gostava de fumar e que já havia tido uma briga feia num pub da Suécia. Ele tinha uma cicatriz na barriga por causa de uma facada, mas mesmo quando ele dizia que eu não o merecia, eu percebia que por baixo daquela mascara de homem forte, havia alguém que precisava da cuidados. Ele sentia falta de sua irmã gêmea. Ela havia falecido num acidente de carro, e desde então ele escrevia musicas para ela. Ele as escrevia e enviava para mim, para ter minha aprovação. E um dia eu percebi que suas musicas já não falavam sobre como ele sentia falta daquela Irma que fora sua melhor amiga a alguns anos atrás, mas falava sobre como ele tinha a sorte de conhecer uma linda mulher ruiva. E nós trocavamos elogios e mais elogios, palavras que me animavam e também o fazia sorrir. Eu amava o seu sorriso, mostrava dentes alinhados e brancos, perfeitos para que estivessem em uma boca como a dele, delineada por lábios lindos.

Ele também descobriu minhas manias. Eu amo queijo e todos os dias em que nós conversávamos, eu levantava do computador por alguns minutos e voltava com um pedaço diferente de queijo. Ele sempre sorria quando me via com um pedaço de gorgonzola em mãos, ou um queijo parmesão acompanhado de suco de uva. Ele me chamava de anjo, e eu o chamava de príncipe. Mas apesar de gostar tanto assim desse homem, não contei a minha melhor amiga sobre ele. Alice era uma pessoa muito racional, e segundo ela, pessoas que se conhecem pela internet não tem chances de dar certo. Sem contar que ela não confia nas pessoas, nem um pouco, e se eu contasse a ela que estava me apaixonando por alguém da Suécia, ela diria que ele poderia ser um assassino em série, esperando por sua próxima vitima, ou até mesmo um seqüestrador a espreita para ganhar um resgate milionário por sua vitima de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, por isso James não era comentado em nossas conversas, e assim permaneceria até o momento certo de contar a ele.

Numa noite de longa conversa, James pediu meu endereço. Achei estranho e perguntei o porque. Uma pequena voz em minha mente dizia para não dizer, e eu achava essa voz muito parecida com a de Alice, mas então ele disse que só queria enviar um presente para mim. Disse meu endereço e alguns dias depois recebi uma encomenda. Um lindo urso de pelúcia. Para homenageá-lo dei o nome de James. Nas noites em que não conversávamos, eu dormia abraçada com o urso só para sentir sua presença. Então o Natal chegou, e com ele uma inspiração. Juntei algum dinheiro, comprei para ele um bichinho de pelúcia, e mandei para ele. Alguns dias depois ele me disse que a encomenda havia chegado, e que ele também dera meu nome ao urso. Eu estava a cada dia mais apaixonada por meu príncipe, e esperava que ele também se sentisse assim, afinal, quando se trata de mundo virtual, todos podem mentir.

Então, meu aniversario de 18 anos estava chegando, e com ele o presente que eu sempre sonhei. Eu tinha uma paixão imensa pela França, meu sonho sempre fora ir para lá, estudar, conhecer novas pessoas, falar a língua que eu sempre achei linda e visitar lugares como a torre Eiffel. Mas depois de tantas conversas, meu sonho mudou, eu gostaria de uma viagem para a Suécia. Meus pais me deram de presente as passagens, minha Irma me deu uma boa quantia para me hospedar, e com o dinheiro do meu trabalho, consegui completar a quantia que precisava. Arrumei minhas malas, escrevi o endereço de James num papel e coloquei-o em meu bolso. Parkgatan, Malmö 2862, Suécia.

Eu não contei a ele que estava indo, tampouco disse porque estava me afastando dele pela internet, e a cada dia em que eu o via pela webcam percebia que seu sorriso já estava amoado, e que ele se preocupava a cada dia mais comigo, perguntava se eu estava bem e até chegou a cogitar a idéia de que eu estava namorando.

Sua preocupação me deixava feliz, afinal, mostrava que ele também gostava de mim, e enquanto meu peito palpitava dentro do avião para Malmö, eu fechava os olhos, abraçava o pequeno James em meu colo e imaginava como seriam suas feições por detrás da webcam.

- Olá, rua parkgatan por favor – eu disse para o motorista do taxi

- Sim sehoran qual o número?

- 2862

Então lá fui eu, em busca da felicidade e do meu príncipe, que, encantado ou não, fazia meu coração vacilar. O caminho era longo, Malmö era a terceira maior cidade da Suécia, e enquanto eu admirava a paisagem, eu percebia como aquele era o lugar onde eu queria ficar. Havia escolas de arte, musica, teatro, medicina, reconhecidos internacionalmente. Então saímos do centro da cidade e ao invés de ver edifícios comerciais, eu via pequenas casas, crianças brincando em frente a elas, e então o carro parou em frente a casa 2862, meu coração batia rapidamente e minhas mãos tremiam. O motorista do taxi colocou minhas malas para fora e o carro rapidamente desapareceu em meio a neve que caia naquele dia. Era 4:50 da tarde, minha barriga roncava e eu sentia que os quilos de jaquetas que eu vestia não esquentavam meu corpo adequadamente, ou talvez fosse só o frio que eu sentia na minha barriga que aflorava para o resto do meu corpo. Apertei a campainha e enquanto eu esperava que alguém atendesse a porta, eu percebia o quão precipitada eu fui em ir para uma cidade que eu não conheço, em outro país, para visitar um homem que eu mal conhecia. Minha vontade era pegar minha mala e sair correndo daquela porta, mas algo me impedia.

- Com licença moça... a senhora esta procurando pelo James? – perguntou uma garota que aparentava seus 16 anos

- Oi.. eh, sim. Eu sou uma amiga dele

- Ah, certo. Talvez você queira saber que ele está no trabalho agora, só volta as 6 horas

- oh, obrigada.

Eu me sentei ao lado da porta de entrada, e assisti a menina se abraçar ao seu casaco e voltar ao caminho que fazia. Parecia que aqui na Suécia as pessoas não eram tão impessoais assim como em Londres. Lá nenhum dos meus vizinhos sabia meu nome, ou sequer o meu horário de trabalho, mas isso já não importava, nesse momento eu tentava me concentrar em outra coisa que me fizesse ficar, e que não me fizesse sair correndo de volta ao aeroporto como era meu desejo. Eu já tinha 18 anos, não era uma adulta completa, mas assim mesmo me sentia como se fosse criança. Queria a atenção de minha mãe no momento, ou de uma pessoa que soubesse como eu me sentia. Foi ai que comecei a pensar em Alice. Me arrependi de não contar a ela o que eu vinha fazer na Suécia, de omitir minha verdadeira fixação pela cidade nos últimos meses, de não contar a ela como eu realmente superei o que eu julgava amor pelo Amos e descobri que não passava de uma paixonite adolescente. Pensei em minha mãe. O que ela diria se soubesse que eu vim me encontrar com uma pessoa que conheci na internet, o que meu pai acharia se soubesse que minha viajem se tratava de apenas uma coisa, tentação por um homem. O quão pagã ele pensaria que eu sou? Vasculhei meus bolsos em busca do MP3 e coloquei os fones no ouvido com as mãos trêmulas.

A musica que começou a tocar um dia foi aquela que me fez chorar por ter terminado com Amos, então aquelas lagrimas derramadas em tardes chuvosas me pareceram tão bobas que eu comecei a sorrir, e percebi o quão criança eu fora por querer ele só para mim. Eu vi que podia chorar por não ter o homem que um dia eu quis, ou sorrir e agradecê-lo pelos momentos maravilhosos que tivemos juntos, pelos passeios que fizemos. Vi que o que eu sentia ultrapassara o ódio de ex namorados, agora eu sentia um grande carinho por ele, afinal, sem nosso termino dramático, eu nunca teria tomado conhecimento sobre chatroulette, nunca teria conhecido James, e jamais estaria aqui, agora, sentada na soleira da porta esperando por um homem que nesse momento achava que eu estava em Londres. A musica passou, o tempo também. A neve que caia bravamente foi abrandando, o dia foi escurecendo e quando eu estava concentrada em desenhar flores no chão com os próprios dedos, escutei o som do atrito das correntes dos pneus se aproximando. Olhei pra cima e vi um carro estacionando na garagem da casa. Meu coração estava disparado, eu já não sabia o que fazer. Minhas pernas congeladas pelo frio não me ajudavam. Eu queria levantar e me deixar ser vista, mas ao mesmo tempo queria me tornar invisível. Um sorriso de nervosismo ficou estampado em minha face, e eu sentia meus dedos formigarem, meu pé gelou e senti que meu rosto corava pelo nervosismo. Uma rajada de vento veio em minha direção quando a porta do carro bateu, e eu senti o perfume que veio junto com o urso James. Tomei coragem e me levantei da sombra em que estava e fui em direção à garagem para que eu pudesse ver o homem que eu tanto sonhara. Tinha medo que minha voz falhasse na hora, que meu medo da rejeição ultrapassasse a vontade de conhecer a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo que já havia cruzado meu caminho.

- James? – falei baixinho, e minha voz não passava de um sussuro – James, é você?

- Oi, pois não – a voz respondeu. Ele fechou a porta do carro e virou seu rosto para mim – Lily? Eu não acredito! Anjo, é você? Realmente? – então ele correu em minha direção e me deu um abraço tão bom, melhor do que eu pudesse imaginar – eu não acredito Anjo, minha princesa, você veio me ver! Ah, deixa eu olhar pra você. Seus olhos são mais verdes do que eu pensava, e seu cabelo, ah Deus, Lilian, o que você faz aqui?

- Desculpa aparecer sem avisar, queria fazer uma surpresa

- Você disse que viajaria para a França, pegou o avião errado?

- Mudei meu destino assim que te conheci. Errei em aparecer?

- Mas é claro que não. Vem, entre, você vai congelar aqui fora, você não tem noção de como as noites em Malmö são frias.

A casa era modesta, mas do mesmo jeito que eu imaginava. O sofá cheio de almofadas e uma manta bem grossa que segundo ele era o que esquentava nas noites em que assistia filmes, porta-retratos com fotos da irmã que um dia inspirara suas canções, um violão colocado desajeitadamente num canto e uma porta que levava a cozinha e outra para o quarto.

- É bem pequena, mas serve para mim – ele disse

- É aconchegante.

- Oh meu Deus, eu nunca pensei que sua voz fosse tão linda

- Você é muito gentil – falei corando

- Quer um café?

- Prefiro chá – falei timidamente

- Ah claro, ingleses... – ele falou rindo – Ei Lily, você parece não estar a vontade, aconteceu algo?

- Eu.. ah James, eu realmente não sei. – disse enquanto corria para seus braços novamente, seu abraço me parecia tão seguro.. – estou insegura.. eu realmente queria vir aqui, te fazer uma surpresa, mas agora eu não sei se você realmente gostou, ou se eu fiz certo.. quero dizer, e se você for um assassino em serie?

Sua gargalhada encheu meus ouvidos. Seu queixo no topo da minha cabeça e suas mãos grandes que me envolviam me deixaram mais calma.

- Você realmente acha que eu faria algo contra você meu anjo? Eu já disse... você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci, sua voz me alegra, e esse é o melhor presente que eu já recebi em toda minha vida.

Então ele me soltou do abraço, olhou nos meus olhos e eu senti que ele podia ler cada pensamento que passava em minha cabeça. Suas mãos afastaram meus cabelos do pescoço e ele deu um beijo gentil na jugular.

- Seu perfume é exatamente como o da ursa Lily – ele disse de olhos fechados – talvez até melhor. Me lembra terra molhada. – eu fiquei na ponta dos pés até estar na altura de seu pescoço e fiz o mesmo

- O seu me lembra alfazema. – e sorri. E desse momento em diante eu pude perceber que aquele era o lugar que eu deveria estar. Não em casa, não na França, ali. Na casa do homem que me fez feliz na época em que eu me encontrava no fundo do poço. Então, como se eu já esperasse por aquilo, ele me beijou. E o beijo me fez flutuar, ir para as nuvens. – acho que eu estou me apaixonando

- Eu já me apaixonei!


End file.
